Life of Sierra Cross
The Life of Sierra Cross is the second book in the Crossed series and it revolves around Sierra Cross's transformation from normal highschool student, to present day life. This will also involve many side chars and enemies. Layout #Background #Characters #Chapters #Mythology Background Many years after the events of "Beginning of the End", Sierra Fay Cross is born. The tale begins with normal highschool student, Sierra Cross. Top of her class, and target of many bullies. One day Sierra starts to see visions and things no one else can and slowly the normal school girls enters a world she never knew existed. On the night of Graduation, a boy appears next to a girl outside her home. She goes to help the girl, only to see a demonic being there instead. The boy states calmly that the girl is not herself and starts to talk of dark demons and the underworld.... Characters #''Sierra Cross'' #Wraith Derdarkistan #Kugome Hellfire #Andrew the fox #Emiko (derdarkistan) #''Lilly Cross'' #Venom #Sarah Cross #''Soul Derdarkistan'' Chapters: #Awakening #My first heartbeat #Into the night #World left behind #My name is Sierra Cross Chapter 1: Awakening- A brief introduction to the story. It introduces Sierra and her little sister Sabrina. It also gives glimpses of other things as well Mythology #Demons #Dark sides #Antis #The Underworld #The Overworld #Unison Dimension #Purification Demons: Demons inhabit the world in darkness and shadow. Preying on the weak and light. They take on more demonic forms in this story. Dark Sides: When a Demon and an Anti enters a soul, a dark side is born. The person gives birth to a split personality that they constantly argue with for control. When the dark side takes over, two things can happen. It can either consume the person, turning it into a demonic beast that usually goes on a rampage, or they can let the person they control have some senses. In this form, the other personality is shown and the original seems to disappear. Antis: Antis are born when a demon enters a person and they survive the encounter. The demon leaves a mark inside that person and it slowly grows into a dark opposite. When the time comes, the Anti leaves the orginals body and takes on their appearance and whatever talents or abilities they posses. They are like evil twins. The Underworld: In this world, the underworld is a safe haven for people who could not make it to Heaven. It is a chance at a second life. If they do not want that chance, then people who make it here can work and try to save others. The Underworld works with the Overworld to help people pass on. The Overworld: The Overworld works in Unison with the Underworld. The Overworld helps save people who are suppose to go to hell. They reteach them and give them a second chance at life. Both work together to help them pass on. Unison Dimension: An ancient dimension that once existed to balance Light and Darkness. In Beginning of the End, it was used as a home base and main setting for the story of Lilly. Now it is only heard in legends as a balancer for the Evil and Good in this world. Purification: A devine process passed down from the Unison Dimension and the Overworld. A Light technique that can force out any and all evil out of a person, making them whole or, in this case, Purify them. It can quell any darkness and free any person of it's control. Sierra revived.PNG|The main character of this book, Sierra Fay Cross Soul derdarkistan by rlzofengagment-d3a2qlk.png|One of Sierra's first friends, Soul Derdarkistan Contest lilly cross by sonippy-d4ev0b1.jpg|Lilly also makes an appearance in this book